


The Last Goodbye

by AndreaLyn



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Deathfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the Battle of the Five Armies, they fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

This is the end of the chapter, the end of the story, and the end of the book.  
  
Fili has a perfect view of the battle raging and the end of all things presented to him as if a show for his personal pleasure. The eagles have descended and begin to pick off the orcs in such a nostalgic memory that he gives a choked laugh – so grateful, so  _beyond_ grateful that his kin and friends are being saved. He tries to sit up and search for Kili, but the movement pains him far too much.  
  
It hurts everywhere but for the terrifying knowledge that he cannot feel the lower half of his body and the ice in his veins is spreading. Fili does not have much longer. His shield is splintered, his weapons are lost, but he hopes that Thorin has survived.  
  
“Fi,” Kili’s choked voice comes. It’s pained and high – the way he always used to sound when he was younger and hurt. He makes it into Fili’s view, but it’s not long before he abandons his bow and sword, falling to his knees.   
  
Fili exerts some of the last strength he possesses in his body to reach out and cradle Kili’s fall, a strangled sob releasing itself in his throat when he sees the gouge of a wound in Kili’s side sluggishly pushing out blood. His reserves of strength crumple at the sight and he fumbles for whatever he can grasp of Kili – hands deep in blood-matted hair and torn clothes.   
  
He presses his forehead to Kili’s and exhales weakly. This is the end and Fili had planned so much more for them.  
  
“Remember how we were going to christen Thorin’s throne?” Fili gets out, a pained shake in his voice. He mouths clumsy kisses to Kili’s temple, tasting sweat and dirt and blood, but holding him close. If they are to die upon this battlefield, let their branches fall at the same time and let the family tree of Durin be cleaved in the same stroke. “I was going to kiss every inch of your skin and leave one of our clasps there so he would know…”  
  
Kili’s smile is tremulous and he feels as cold as Fili does – ice straight down to his heart.   
  
“I hope Mother isn’t too sad,” Kili says quietly.  
  
“Uncle will see to it that she is well cared for. Is everyone else okay?”  
  
“I think so,” Kili says. “I think so. Fili, you’re bleeding so badly,” Kili whispers, pained. “I don’t want you to hurt.”  
  
“And I, the same,” Fili promises. “Sleep, Kee. Sleep, baby brother. And when you wake, I shall be waiting for you in the halls of waiting.” It breaks his heart to say so, but there is only one end to this story and it is a tragedy. He sees their company roaming around, but he cannot summon the strength to cry out and attract them to him. He would not trade his last moments for explanation, would rather spend the time with Kili.  
  
“Brother,” Fili whispers.  
  
There is no response, but there is a labored sound of breathing.  
  
“Kili, I love you,” he babbles out desperately, his own breathing becoming short. “I love you, Kili, I love you, I love…”  
  
The sound of Kili’s breathing evens out and then vanishes, too.   
  
Fili looks to the sky through the tears in his eyes and he holds tight to his brother. He will continue to hold this tight and he will never let go. “Mahal,” he whispers. “Take me to him. Please.” His body has begun to shake and he knows there is not much time left. He sees the blurry battlefield and he holds Kili close to his heart.  
  
This is the end.  
  
The line of Durin ends here. And Fili has an appointment to keep in the halls of waiting.


End file.
